


Terms of Endearment

by Macx



Series: Relived [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx





	Terms of Endearment

It was late.  
Late enough that the movie was already over, that the crew that wasn't scheduled for the next shift was in their beds, and the late shift had already started going to the mess hall to get their caffeine levels up to norm.  
Trip Tucker leaned further into the access hatch and looked at the panel not far from him. He got out his scanner, held it out and waited for the readings. Everything looked okay, so he crawled out again, stretching his tired muscles. Half a day checking for leaks and cross-wiring did that to his shoulders. They would inadvertently knot and he was already looking forward to a long, hot shower and a good night's sleep. But before he could indulge his private pleasures, he had one more round of checks to run. As chief engineer he was never really off duty. He was head of the engineering staff, he knew the warp engine inside out, he had a thousand other duties aside from that, and the days were just not long enough the moment a crisis hit.  
Walking into the armory, Trip smiled as he discovered another late night worker. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was working intently on something or other with his PADD and the simulation computer, completely oblivious to whatever was going on around him. Just this morning, one of the phase cannons had hiccupped and no one had been able to find the reason why. Two hours ago, Reed and his team had stumbled over the error and since then, it had been fixed. All that still had to be done was some fine tuning and a few tests.  
Trip went over to the read-out screen and keyed in a few commands. Well, well, well... it looked like Malcolm had taken care of that as well by now. The phase cannons were aligned again. Five simulations had been run yet and four of them had come out just fine. Tucker checked the time and smiled. And it was the end of the recent shift as well.  
Perfect.  
"Malcolm?" he called.  
No reaction. Reed was frowning at the PADD.  
"Lieutenant Reed!"  
He glanced up briefly, shot Trip a smile and nodded. "Commander. You are up late."  
"Ah, well, y'know... workaholics 'r us."  
The joke fell flat as the armory officer was back concentrating on the simulations.  
Trip walked over to the desk and peered over his lover's shoulder. "You know what time it is?"  
"Five past midnight," came the automatic reply.  
Damn, did the man have an inbuilt clock? Trip shook his head, smiling.  
"Malcolm?"  
Reed keyed in some commands into his PADD and continued studying the results.  
Okay, he had to use heavier guns, Trip decided.  
"Mal, darlin'," he breathed.  
The smaller body before him stiffened, as if frozen all of a sudden, then the dark head turned a fraction. It was enough to see gray eyes look at him in disbelief. But there was also a direct warning there.  
"Your latest shift's been over for six minutes by now, honey," Trip went on, unheeding of the warning.  
If looks could kill, he would have been dead by now, he knew. There was a flash of daggers in Malcolm's eyes.  
"Why don't you give it a rest, baby, and we go somewhere more... private?"  
It was the last straw and Trip knew it the moment the tactical officer whirled around. There had always been brief discussions among some of the crew as to how such a slender, wiry man like Reed could become head of security. Most of his staff was a lot burlier, more visibly muscular, and mostly taller than their lieutenant. Some crewmembers had even proclaimed that they could take the armory officer down, no sweat. Trip knew his lover, knew the man was damned fast and stronger than he looked, and he knew some really mean moves. Now Tucker found himself flat against the wall, the slender form of his lover pressed against him, one arm lodged across his throat. Icy gray eyes glared up at him.  
"Don't you ever call me darling, honey, baby, or any other silly term of endearment again!" Reed snarled.  
Trip gasped at the light pressure against his throat. It wasn't enough to be called a threat, but it was a warning nevertheless.  
"Mal!" he groaned.  
The pressure lessened and Tucker cleared his throat.  
"I just wanted you get your attention," he tried to explain.  
"You have it!"  
"Good, 'cause shift's over, Mal. We're off duty."  
The smaller man glared at him. "I still have work to do."  
"It'll keep!"  
"It's important."  
Trip rolled his eyes. "I checked the cannons. They are fine. C'mon, let's go to bed. Please, hon?"  
Okay, so he was knowingly playing with fire. A fire that was called Malcolm Reed, who didn't hold his position for nothing.  
"Okay, okay, okay!" he wheezed when the arm across his throat was back. "I surrender, I give up, I won't say it again... love?"  
Malcolm tilted his head thoughtfully, then a small, dimpled smile graced his lips. "That I can accept."  
His hands stroked down Trip's chest, then along the hips and one suddenly cupped Tucker's groin.  
"Just," he breathed and squeezed slightly.  
Trip all but yelped. "No fair!" he breathed and squirmed.  
"All's fair in my line of work."  
Malcolm's hand squeezed once more, then opened to release him. There was suddenly a playful expression in those gray eyes and Trip smiled roguishly. He grabbed his lover and placed a kiss onto those desirable lips. Reed melted into the kiss, opening up under the probing tongue, then gasped as Trip whirled them around, pushing the smaller man against the wall.  
"Mah game now," the engineer breathed and placed his hands left and right of his partner, his stance wide enough to trap him effectively. Then again, if Reed wanted to get away, he would know how to.  
But getting away was farthest from Malcolm's mind as he surrendered to the questing tongue invading his mouth, stroking along his. He wrapped his arms around Trips narrow waist and pulled their hips together. Tucker groaned into the hot mouth he was devouring. Losing themselves in the kiss, they barely separated enough to get air, until they were latching onto each other's lips again.  
Trip finally stepped back, feeling slightly dizzy, gazing at the dark-haired man in front of him in rapture and fascination. Malcolm's eyes were dilated with need, he was breathing heavily, and there was a flush on his cheeks that only added to the sharp-angled features. Trip brushed his finger tips over the reddened lips and bit his own as a tongue briefly licked over the digits.  
"My quarters," the commander whispered hoarsely.  
Reed nodded, but neither moved. Finally Trip leaned down again, licking over the inviting lips, groaning as Malcolm's hands clutched his ass, squeezing each buttock. If they didn't hurry, he'd take his lover right here and now, public place or not!

They did make it to his quarters, but Trip had no clear recollection how. He was just thankful that they hadn't run into any of the other late-shift crew members.  
The door had barely closed after them when the two men were at each other again, kissing and nipping, fumbling with zippers and uniforms. Trip groaned in frustration and then finally managed to wrestle off the uniform. That was the moment he was once again pushed against the wall by the whirlwind that was his lover. Damn if he knew how Malcolm hid all that energy day by day, how he could be so detached and pragmatic on duty, then transform into the man Trip was currently facing mere moments after the end of his shift. Tucker took an immense pride out of the fact that he was the only one who had the privilege of seeing his lover like that. Unrestrained, alive, energetic...just Malcolm.  
The hand diving into his standard issue boxers erased all those thoughts and he yelped as the talented fingers closed around him, squeezing again. His sounds of surprise and pleasure were swallowed by the mouth he loved so much. Malcolm gave his arousal one more tug, then removed his hand, much to Trip's disappointment. But Reed didn't give him much time to think. He proceeded to strip him, kissing his chest, laving thorough attention onto his nipples, and by the time he had arrived down south, Trip was ready to scream.  
"Oh gawd, Mal..." he groaned. "Please..."  
A tongue licked teasingly over him and his breath caught in his throat.  
And Malcolm continued to play with him. Trip had his eyes closed, his arms and hands pressed against the wall for balance and to hold himself upright, but then Malcolm added finger play and it was almost too much. His knees started to buckle at the double stimulation and strong hands grabbed his hips. His lover kissed a flaming trail from his groin to his mouth and Trip was treated to another breathtaking kiss.  
"Mal, please...." he begged when they separated again.  
"Please what?"  
"I want you."  
They ended up on the bed, Reed on top, Trip spreading his legs to encourage his lover to finally do what he wanted. He needed to feel him inside, he wanted him, and Malcolm was taking his merry time. Tucker was ready to scream out his frustration and need, feeling those strong fingers play with him while applying lubrication.  
"Gawd, you're drivin' me nuts!" he groaned.  
The infuriating mouth nibbled along one side his chest, then gently teethed a nipple. Reed could be such a tease, and Trip loved every second of it. It was what no one else would ever know, see, hear about. This was only for them, for him. Exclusively.  
Malcolm continued to loosen him for his entrance and Trip bucked against the fingers inside him, eyes screwed shut.  
"Mal... c'mon..."  
"Yes?"  
The British accented voice was so soft, just a whisper against his neck. Trip decided he felt suicidal tonight.  
"Darlin'... honey, I need you... please, baby?"  
Okay, it got him what he wanted, but it got him everything hard and in one thrust. His fingers clenched into the sheets and he threw back his head, a strangled scream escaping him. Thrust after thrust hit the special spot inside him, raking over the small gland, and Trip gave up his last hold on sanity. He turned himself completely over to the lust burning inside him, flooding his veins, and his hips jerked with each powerful movement. Liquid fire raced up his spine, eradicating his logical mind.  
When he finally reached his peak, he grabbed his lover, raking his fingers over the muscular back. Malcolm gave a hoarse groan as he came, completely still for a moment, then, with a shudder, he fell forward. Trip wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the smaller man, refusing to let him withdraw. Panting could be heard in the quarters, their hearts hammering, their sweat slickened bodies entangled with one another.  
It took Trip a while to really return to the reality around him. He must have let go of Malcolm at a point because he felt the other man remove himself. He moaned slightly, which turned into a groan as his still very sensitive groin was gently cleaned. Reed snuggled back up against him, drawing the blanket over their exhausted forms.  
"Damn, that was intense," Trip murmured.  
Malcolm massaged his side in gentle strokes. "It was."  
"If Ah'd known that callin' yer pet names would get me that, Ah'd have started sooner," Tucker drawled, a twinkle in his eyes as he saw his lover glower again.  
"I'm neither a 'darling' nor a 'honey' and if you ever call me 'baby' again, I'll have to hurt you, Mr. Tucker," Malcolm growled, one hand slipping to his sore backside.  
"All right, all right!" Trip quickly breathed. "No endearments. Except 'love'?" he begged.  
Malcolm chuckled and patted his backside. "I can live with that."  
Trip sighed softly, contentedly, and closed his eyes. He felt a soft kiss against his temple, then he was hugged closer. It was how they fell asleep.


End file.
